ohshcfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Without a Smile
Chapter 1 Wind blew through the trees with such strength that some even started to fall over. Eyeing the leaning trees with a critical eye, Anya walked through the park, one hand holding her umbrella, and the other hand holding onto the warm hand of her upperclassman, who had kindly offered to walk her home. Sighing quietly underneath her breath, Anya sunk into her daydreams, not noticing the concerned looks of her senior gazing down at her. "Anya?" The warm voice of her upperclassmen broke through her haze, as she jolted from the surprise of being shocked out of her daydreams by force. "Senpai? What is it?" "Ah..well...would you mind letting me stay over at your house? My parents said that I had to stay at a classmate`s house while they are off traveling the world." Anya pulled out her cellphone sending a text to her elder sister, who quickly replied back. Grabbing the hand of her upperclassmen, she hurried through the park, her steps light, airy, and evenly paced. As soon as they got out of the park, a row of houses meet their gazes. Stopping in front of a door with a Dragon carved into the door`s wood, Anya rapped quickly three times on the door. On the third knock, the door opened to reveal two girls, one girl with black hair and red highlights on the tips of her hair, and the other girl with blonde hair and white highlights on the tips of her hair. "Sorren Onne-sama and April Imotou-san, this is my classmate. Please make yourself at home." Anya said gesturing at her upperclassman. "-Good Afternoon Ladies, my name is Mikasa Ryuusaki. I`ll be staying with you for the duration of the School Year, as my parents are traveling. I am sorry for the intrusion." Her upperclassman said bowing to her two sisters. "Elder sister is this truly one of your classmates? Her face is a little mature?" April questioned, tilting her head in a questioning manner. "Be polite! Baka!" Sorren growled in a dark steely tone, hitting April on the head with a rolled-up sheet of newspaper. <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> "Mikasa?" Anya asked, turning towards the older girl, face tilted slightly. "Hm?" Mikasa asked, closing her book with a loud snap, turning around to face Anya. "Why did you really come to stay with my family? Is it because of my elder sister? Or is it because you really wanted to get to know me better?" Anya asked, closing her eyes. "Your imagination is truly vivid Anya. I came here to this school, this country, this home of your`s because I was lonely. My parents do travel, but I hate being alone, being robbed of what should be love. I live in a house where I can hear everything so loud, but most of all, I want to hear laughter. I don`t even know what happiness is but is it selfish to wish for happiness? To understand people?" She said quietly, hunching closer together. "You know the most kind people are also the people who experience depression because they feel like they have to put up a front for the world, so that they may seem strong to others. However, they are not strong emotionally or physically because their kindness prevents them from hurting anybody." Was the reply that she received, even though it was spoken quietly, Mikasa could hear her answer. Category:Fanfiction